Spear
Spears '''are a new weapon type that is coming in a future Kid Icarus game, used in the fangame Kid Icarus: Being of the Mirror. Spears are made out of mainly energy and also contain bits of other materials. Since they are made out of mostly energy, they have an unlimited supply. Pit keeps them on his back and although it takes longer to reach back and grab another spear, once thrown at an enemy, will get stuck in it and continuously cause great damage. Variations '''Lightning Spear- This spear is made out of electricity. When stuck in an enemy, it both causes damage and eventually paralyzes the enemy before wearing off. Steel Spear- This spear is made out of steel. Although it has a shorter range, it causes a lot more damage than other spears while stuck in the enemy. Poseidon Spear- This spear is based of of Poseidon's trident. It has a medium range. As Seen in Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Spears have relatively powerful, medium ranged projectiles, firing spear heads. They have melee combos of 2 quick powerful strikes. Their melee dash attack will lunge at enemies (even in the air) launching them away. Dash charge shots will throw the spear with powerful damage and strong homing. The spear will regenerate on Pits back for him to grab at half the charge time. 'Variations' Hunting Spear: A simple spear meant for hunting prey, good for new spear users. Lancing Spear: Resembling a lance used by knightly forces, it boosts the users speed and has a very powerful melee dash attack. Centurion Spear: Actually a halberd, rather than a spear, the centurion spear has powerful melee combos and powerful, but slow shots. When thrown it slowly pursues enemies. It slows down the user considerably, however. Poseidon Spear: Based on Poseidon's trident, the quick moving Poseidon spear, when thrown, unleashes a torrent of water behind it, damaging nearby enemies as it flies past. Pisces Spear: A spear bearing the sign of the Pisces, It lacks power but heals it's user slightly with melee attacks based on the damage dealt out. Boom Spear: Based on the throwable item, the boom spear will explode on contact or at the end of it's range. It has excellent homing, but has weak and slow continuous fire, as well as slows down the user. Javelin Spear: This quick moving spear has the longest range and highest throwing power of any spear. It has long charge time however. Asparagus Spear: This vegetable of a spear moves slowly and doesn't have much power, but can turn enemies into eggplants and confuse monsters with it's throw and melee. It also has long melee reach and large continuous fire shots. Skewer Spear: This high speed spear will pierce through enemies, carrying them with it. It lacks melee power, but has the longest melee range of any spear. It fires random food pieces for continuous fire, which can have different rare, effects. Aurum Spear: This light spear moves faster than any other spear when thrown and has quick charge time, but lacks power. Category:Free to use Category:Weapons Category:Being of the Mirror Category:Kid Icarus: Defender of Light